Cassandra Pentaghast
} |name = Cassandra |image = Cassandra.jpg |px = 258px |longtitle = |title=Seeker |class=Warrior |specialization |quests= |gender = Female |race = Human |voice = Miranda Raison |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Cassandra Pentaghast is a Nevarran Chantry Seeker that is interested in Hawke. She believes that understanding Hawke's actions could be the key to preventing a war that threatens to engulf Thedas.article at GameStar.de, English Translation by Google Translate Involvement Cassandra approaches Varric after Hawke has become Champion and interrogates him on behalf of the Chantry. Cassandra interrogates Varric in the old Amell estate revealing that the Champion has left Kirkwall before the Seekers have begun their search for The Warden and Hawke. During the story Cassandra develops a crush for a male Hawke calling him heroic for his deeds, whilst for a female she develops respect for what she has done. After the battle with the Arishok, if he was defeated in a duel with Hawke, she will state that the event was "romantic" probably believing that Hawke was more powerful then she thought. Once Varric concludes his story, Cassandra comes to the conclusion that through all of Hawke's actions, only the Champion can stop the escalating conflict between mages and templars. Once Varric admits that even he doesn't know where Hawke is, Cassandra leaves him and takes off with the Seekers, leaving Leliana and a book with the Champion's story in it. Quotes * (To Varric) "Time to start talking Dwarf! They tell me you're good at it." * (To Varric) "Bullshit! That's not what really happened!" * (To Varric) "The Champion was at the heart of it when it all began. If you can't point me to him/her, tell me everything you know." * (To Varric) "Don't lie to me! You knew him/her even before he/she became the Champion! Trivia * Some people may recognize the eye on Cassandra's Armor as the Eye of Providence, which is an important symbol to many real world religions including Egyptian Mythology, Buddhism and Christianity (often with the addition of an enclosing triangle). Wikipedia Article on the Eye of Providence The Symbol is one of the most well-known symbols used by the Freemasons for whom it serves as a reminder that God is always watching over them. The most well-known use of the eye however is its depiction on the reverse side of the Great Seal of the United States where it is framed by the words "Annuit cœptis" meaning "He approves (or has approved) our undertaking(s)". In Thedas it is the Symbol of The Seekers and may represent the watchful eye of The Maker or The Andrastian Chantry. This symbol has also been used in previous Bioware titles such as the Neverwinter Nights games. * The Pentaghast family is the royal family of Nevarra and a family of dragon hunters. Post by David Gaider on the BioWare Forums * According to a statement made by Dragon Age II's Executive Producer Mark Darrah, the development team is thinking about having Cassandra play a major role in Dragon Age III. Readers should keep in mind however that DAIII has not yet been officially announced by BioWare or EA Games and while they may already be working on ideas for it details may be subject to change. ZAM's Interview with Dragon Age 2's Mark Darrah *During development her hair changed from long black hair, to short white hair, to short black hair. *Cassandra bears a distinct resemblance with Captain Brelaina from Neverwinter Nights 2 Official Campaign. Whether this similarity is intentionel or not is unknown, since NWN2 is an Obsidian game, which might indicate a for-fans-only reference.http://nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Brelaina *Although Cassandra never met Hawke she is looking for him/her, Leliana however is looking for an old ally to aid them, the ally being The Warden. Gallery Cassandra.RiseToPowetTrailer.png|Cassandra in "Rise to Power" trailer 1222.png|Cassandra threatening Varric Conceptart009.jpg|Concept art Leliana.jpg|Cassandra with Leliana References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Chantry members Category:Nevarrans Category:Royalty